Iruini
Iruini was the Toa Hagah of Air. He was mutated into a Rahaga, but later turned back into a Toa. History Matoran Iruini was once a Le-Matoran. Not much is Known about his Matoran Life. Toa Not much is known of Iruini's life before his recruitment into the Toa Hagah. What is known was that he was active as a Toa for quite some time beforehand, operating as a member of another Toa team. Whether or not Iruini was the leader of this team hasn't been revealed. When the Brotherhood of Makuta decided that Makuta Teridax needed Toa bodyguards, Iruini was selected as representative Toa of Air of the new team. He was endowed with metallic armor to indicate his status as an elite Toa, and his former teammates presented him with his current Kanohi Kualsi as a badge of honor. Toa Hagah Iruini's new Toa team performed their task well and protected Teridax from things like Rahi intrusions. He quit the team after they rebelled against the Brotherhood, believing they spent too much time on huge menaces and not enough on ever-present dangers. So he escaped the ambush that took most of his team and allied with Norik on a quest to save Gaaki, Pouks, Kualus and Bomonga from the Brotherhood's Visorak. He and Norik managed to rescue them, but were mutated into Rahaga by Roodaka. Rahaga After their mutation, the Rahaga dedicated themselves to aiding victims of the Visorak. During this time, they rescued and then helped the Toa Hordika resist the Visorak invasion of Metru Nui. They even helped the Toa Hordika save the Matoran. They were recently transformed by Roodaka into their normal selves, under the Toa Nuva's command. Toa Hagah again The Toa Hagah had been fighting the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon when Toa Gaaki used her Kanohi Mask of Clairvoyance to see that there were hundreds of Dark Hunters. Toa Iruini said, "I spent One Thousand Years as a Rahaga- Now i'm back in action and I love it." Using his Mask of Quick Travel, he raced to the spire to the flagship of the oncoming fleet. He soon found out that the shadowed one is on the ship, and so is Toa Helryx the leader of the Order of Mata Nui. She is flanked by a warrior in golden armor and a four armed giant with two long horns coming out of his head. She nodded and the golden warrior vanished. He reappeared an instant later with the other five members of the Toa Hagah in tow. Norik takes her on and using a fraction of her powers she sends a blast of water from her palms smashing into three Dark Hunters. Toa Helryx tells them she has a job for them. The Order of Mata Nui is mounting an attack on the Brotherhood of Makuta, but their leader eludes them. Their best information tells them that Teridax was last seen in the Pit In the Maxilos robot. Toa Herlyx shows them a Mutant Zaktan as a guide. All of the Toa Hagah nod their heads except Gaaki. The mission is to find Teridax. Gaaki says, "Death ..... all around ... we are going to a place of death ... and one of us will not return!" The Toa Hagah hoped that their return would be a lot nicer. Their goal: track down the missing Teridax before he could execute the final sages of the plan. The only way to find him would be to smash the Coliseum. The Toa Mahri got on edge after they said, "We are here to destroy your most important building." After that the Mahri started to attack them. Toa Kualus teamed up with Bomonga in an effort to pin down Nuparu. Toa Kualas used his mask of rahi control. A huge hand came out of the ground grabbing Nuparu. Toa Hahli blasted Kualus with a powerful blast of water. But the monster Toa Kualas used to have under control was on a rampage. It erupted from the ground. Well over 60 feet high it walked over to Ko-Metru. The Toa Hagah and Toa Mahri Stoped fighting and went to stop the giant beast. But Jaller and Norik had already discovered that the beasts fear fire. Their twin blasts drove it back into Po-Metru. The creature wasn't about to go quietly. It hurled Toa Nuparu trough the sky at deadly speed. Hewkii whirled and used his mask of gravity as he had never before, applying just enough power to slow the Toa of Earth without ripping him apart. Bomonga at max size, landed a rain of blows on the rahi. He might as well of been a Toa of Water summoning a light spring of rain. Now it was Kongu and Iruini's turn, as they combined all their air power with the power of the Toa of Fire to create a swirling tornado of flame. The rahi was directly in the eye of the storm, which was so hot it melted nearby mountains. into slag. The beast fainted. Pouks, Hewkii, Norik, and Jaller then used their powers to carve a tunnel through the ground beneath the Coliseum while the other Toa lifted the huge structure, and Pouks then worked with Norik to seal the tunnel behind them as they went. While underground, the team came across a inscription on the wall in a dialect which none of them could realize. Pouks suddenly brought on the fact that their mission had been going well, and as if that triggered the traps, the Hagah were magnetically forced to the ceiling, while molten Protodermis rushed down to destroy them. They were saved by Makuta Miserix. Then Miserix, the Toa Hagah, and Zaktan were soon in another chamber. While the other Hagah talked to Miserix, Pouks attempted copying the Makuta's power, although he was slashed across the face by the dragon, who claimed he 'didn't like being imitated'. Inside another tunnel they soon found across a room filled with machinery, and two corpses. Miserix tore off a section of one of the corpse's armor, and found out that it was not made of Protodermis. Suddenly a portal opened and beings emerged. The beings turned out to be Helryx and Keetongu, while Axonn and Brutaka emerged from another portal. After Zaktan was killed by Teridax, (and Brutaka's mask was shattered by a blast of energy) Brutaka revealed that they were inside the mind of the Great Spirit. Miserix was then transformed into an image in the room by Teridax, while the Hagah were hit with a wave of mental energy that would make them see only happiness and peace in everything, even when others were in peril. Personality Iruini was one of the few Le-Matoran and Toa of Air who didn't use chute speak. Much like Tahu use to do, Iruini jumped into action without a plan. Powers and Tools As a Toa of Air Iruini could create, control, and absorb air, as well as other things. Iruini's mask was the Kualsi, which allowed him to teleport to any place within his line of sight. His Cyclone Spear allowed him to focus his air powers, as well as create huge hurricane-force winds. His Rhotuka Launching Shield created Rhotuka Spinners with a healing power. As a Rahaga, Iruini used a Rhotuka Spinner with a tangling power, as well as a Rahaga Staff. Set Information Toa *Toa Iruini was released in 2005. *Toa Iruini's set number is 8762 and has 53 pieces. *Iruin's gear system lets his right arm move up and down. *Toa Iruini and Norik were the only Toa Hagah Released. Rahaga *Rahaga Iruini was released in 2005. *Rahaga Iruini's set number is 4879 and had 28 pieces. Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Toa of Air Category:Toa Category:Toa Hagah Category:Rahaga Category:Rhotuka Users Category:2005 Category:Kualsi Wearers Category:Matoran Universe